As a quantitative method using fluorescent X-ray analysis, a calibration curve method and a fundamental parameter method (hereinafter referred to as “FP method”) are well known. In the calibration curve method, a calibration curve representing a relation between the X-ray intensity and the element content (or concentration) is prepared in advance from the result obtained by measuring the standard sample, and using the calibration curve, the element content is obtained from the X-ray intensity value obtained by measurement on the target sample. On the other hand, in the FP method, the element content is obtained by theoretical intensity calculation from the X-ray intensity value obtained by measuring a target sample. Although the FP method is inferior to the calibration curve method in terms of quantitative accuracy, there is an advantage that quantification can be performed simply without requiring a standard sample.
A method described in Patent Literature 1, for example, is known as a method for performing quantitative determination on a sample containing an element that cannot measure fluorescent X-rays, such as hydrogen and carbon, for example, an organic compound such as a resin, by the FP method. In this method, assuming the main component elements of the resin contained in the sample, fluorescent X-rays are used for each component other than the main component, while scattered X-rays are used for the main component, the actually measured intensity and the theoretical intensity for the sample are compared and the quantitative values of the main component and other various components are determined by the FP method. In such a quantitative method, it is possible to estimate the quantitative value of various components, but since it is assumed for the main component element, it is difficult to specify the organic compound, and for example, it is not possible to discriminate the type of resin contained in the sample. Therefore, the quantitative value obtained by the above method can only be used as information for pretreatment to classify a resin from other substances (for example, metals), and in order to specify the type of resin, there is an actual situation in which further process is performed.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2010-223908